Hopeless Love
by xfacexthisx
Summary: Named after the first chapter. Songfics, both chapters. [Songs: Hopeless Love by Daphne Loves Derby and Surefire by Brightwood] Rated for a few cuss words. RoyEd  RoyxEd [two oneshots that are MILDLY linked]
1. Hopeless Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Daphne Loves Derby.**

Lyrics: Hopeless Love by Daphne Loves Derby.  
Anything in _italics_ is lyrics.  
Note:  
'...' is a thought.  
"..." is said out loud.

Another note: You can use the link on my profile to listen to this song. Just ignore the Naruto and Sasuke pictures...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hundred miles away from home.  
__Two hundred miles beneath this lake is where my heart belongs.  
__But you don't care at all  
__You wouldn't even smile if I were screaming as the water filled my lungs, oh my lungs._

"I hate these goddamned missions Colonel Bastard sends us on." Edward complained. "This place is too far away. Damn it. He couldn't even loan us a military car."  
"Brother..." Al attempted to calm Edward down.  
"And the air is too goddamn humid. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm drowning in fucking HUMIDITY!"  
"Brother, you know it's scientifically impossible to drown on air..." Al sighed. "Let's just get this mission over with."

_You demand to be chased for your love.  
__My desperate heart is far too weak to run for you this long.  
__But you don't care at all.  
__There's nothing I can do to draw you close to me._

Edward slammed the report on Roy Mustang's desk.  
"Happy, Bastard?? I've successfully completed the most useless mission you've ever sent me on. I walk all that way, and the city turns out to be the myth you suspected it was. Congratulations!"  
"Whom am I speaking to?" Roy made an overdramatic exercise out of standing up and leaning over his desk to look down at Edward.  
Just then, the phone ran. As Roy picked up, Edward launched into his rant: "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T BE SEEN OVER A SPLINTER OF WOOD??"  
"Fullmetal! I'm on the phone!" Roy snapped at Edward, before returning to his phone call. "Yes, darling, I'll pick you up tonight at seven..."  
It was obvious to Edward that Roy was talking to a woman. He felt distant as Roy ignored him to talk on the phone.

_Can you take this silence like a pill so I can breathe again?  
__I've been trying to ignore the best part of you.  
__But I'm still hoping that I'll be with you somehow, somehow._

"...Okay, love, we'll go there. It does seem the most romantic." Roy finally finished up his phone conversation. Edward gagged.  
"Gah-ross. I didn't know you were the mushy type, Mustang." Edward said to explain his reason for gagging.  
"Why do you think all those woman want me?"  
"Because of your good looks." Edward blurted, and then turned bright red. "I mean... that's what you claim."  
"Well, there's that too..." Roy acknowledged.  
"Bastard, keep your ego in check." Edward said. 'So that you'll never guess who else wants you besides these women.' He thought silently.

_Please be home tonight.  
__I'll die if I don't get a chance to make this just right.  
__I'm sorry but I can't forget about the way I feel,  
__Every time you're here._

"I'm going for a walk, Al. You should stay here." Edward said to Al, who was too preoccupied with their latest cat to notice. Edward scribbled a note to make sure that Al knew where he was.  
Edward shut the motel room door quietly behind him.  
He walked in a daze, and soon found himself at the home of Roy Mustang.  
He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. Of course not; Roy was on that date that Edward over heard about today.  
"Damn it. I need to tell him. I need to." Edward muttered. He settled for telling Roy Mustang's door: "I'm in love with your owner. I can't stop thinking about him."  
A car door shut behind him. "Edward?"

_What would it take for me to be with you?  
__I swear I'd rip my heart out if you said you'd be impressed, please be impressed.  
__I'd go so far to please you but I bet you wouldn't care at all, oh at all._

Edward turned bright red and face the house's owner.  
"Mustang..." He trailed off.  
"Why are you talking to my door?" Roy asked and Edward turned even redder.  
"Uh...I...So, why aren't you still on that date?"  
"No spark." Roy sighed. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow night's date."  
'I wish I was tomorrow night's date. I'd do anything to be your date...' Edward thought miserably, but let it go. As if Roy would date him.  
"Anyways...my door?" Roy asked, but Edward ignored his question once again.  
"I have to go." He said and took off in a run.

_Hopeless love, please leave me.  
_'Why do I have to love a womanizing bastard?'  
_This broken heart is far too weak to run for you this long.  
_'He's straight, and he makes it obvious.'  
_Why don't you care at all?  
_'Does he know of my feelings, I wonder?'  
_I'm dying for a place in your heart.  
_'If only I could tell him. If only I could have him.' Edward let out a little sob because he knew it could never happen.

Edward arrived at a bridge and leaned over the side, deep in thought.  
_Hopeless love, why did you carve your home in me?  
_He wished he didn't have to love a womanizer.  
_This broken heart is too weak to hold your weight.  
_A man who called him small every time he saw the teen, just to make him angry.  
_And now I regret the day we met.  
_If only he had never met such a man.  
_And help me forget your name.  
_If only he could let himself forget him. Tears joined the river running below the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I love my readers -hugs you-  
Reviews are lovely too.  
I apologize for everyone's dreadful out-of-character-ness. Especially Alphonse's...


	2. Surefire

A/N: I decided to add another chapter, since the first one ended so sadly.  
Written to the song Surefire by Brightwood.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brightwood.  
Anything in _italics_ are lyrics to the song, and I don't own them.

Extra: If you would like to listen to the song, you can follow a link on my profile.

---------------------------------------------------

_Looking back, no turning back.  
Wouldn't take it back for a second_.  
'What did I just do?' Roy wondered. He glanced at the boy close enough to kiss...which he just did.

_So unsure yet unashamed love.  
_'Am I gay?' Roy wondered.  
_You turn my world upside down.  
_'I've never felt this way about any guy before.' Roy admitted to himself.

_Open up your heart and let me in.  
Open up your eyes. Don't you see?_  
"...Did that just happen?" Edward asked out loud.  
"Y-yeah. It did." Roy could feel himself uncharacteristically blushing. Edward joined his blush.  
"Does it mean what I think it does?"

_When I'm with you I loose control._  
Against his better judgement, Roy leaned in and kissed Edward again.  
"Yes, it does." He said when the two males separated.

_When I'm with you I am irrational.  
_"Hawkeye would kill you if she found out you were kissing me rather than doing your paperwork." Edward challenged.

_And when you're near I fall in love.  
_"I don't care."

_Gripping fears unknown.  
_"I'm scared."  
"Me too."  
"I'm scared of what other people will do if they found out."  
"Me too." Edward said again, then leaned in to kiss Roy again.

_It's getting harder to breath.  
_Breathless, the two men separate.

_The little things that guarantee._

_And this slow surefire dance._  
"This is bad." A quick kiss.  
"I know." Another, initiated by the speaker.  
"But I don't want it to end." A third kiss.

"Me neither." A fourth kiss.

_I need you to know that I want you this way.  
_"I love you."

_I'll take everything you are.  
_"I love you too, bastard."

_I'll take the fall for you.  
_"Do you care if we get caught?"

_Show you I will...give everything I am.  
_"No. Let them do what they will." A fifth kiss that tells both men all they need to know.


End file.
